


Something You Haven't Already Seen

by riotcow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy you are a little pushy, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Rory when did you get so damn hot?, Seduction, The Doctor is kind of a romantic submissive here, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotcow/pseuds/riotcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory seduce the Doctor. That's it. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something You Haven't Already Seen

He had to admit, they'd surprised him.

He'd allowed them to wheedle him into dressing up - not that it was all that difficult to get the Doctor into white tie - and taking them out for a night on the town. They wanted him to take them to a restaurant that he'd mentioned, where every course was chosen for the diners by a psychic computer that could supposedly predict what they wanted to eat better than they could do for themselves. No menus, just silent waitstaff who spent hours depositing plates filled with unimaginable delicacies.

The wine flowed freely, and even the Doctor found himself quaffing repeatedly from the various glasses and chutes that were placed near his hand. Amy and Rory were both giggling, insisting on plopping forkfuls of their selections directly into the Doctor's mouth, both of them reaching across the table to touch his hand, his arm, at any opportunity.

He realized during one of the dessert courses that it felt strangely like a date.

Glancing around, he realized that it  _looked_  exactly like a date as well. They were somewhere in the 63rd century if he recalled correctly, so no one was paying them much attention, but Rory had scooted his chair ever closer, and Amy was watching her boys as they leaned their heads together to examine a mystery entree, and she had a particularly knowing smile on her face.

They both looked smashing, he also had to admit. Amy wore a diaphanous silver gown that plunged in alarming places and left him wondering reluctantly exactly how it stayed on her slender body anyway. Rory wore a black silk shirt and tie… understated, but then he seemed to understand that eyes should be on his wife and not him. But he looked good. Handsome.

Why was he also giving the Doctor that knowing smile?

The hour was late by the time that they stumbled back to the TARDIS, loudly singing a pub song that they'd picked up on Jeriifid III. The Doctor suspected that he was more inebriated than he had ever been in this regeneration… he'd gotten uncharacteristically carried away with the superb food and sparkling company, and his Ponds seemed to be in an effervescent mood tonight that was hard to resist.

They all hit the TARDIS door in a clump and wound up laughing near-hysterically as they tried to squeeze three uncoordinated bodies through one aperture. Amy was clinging to his elbow and Rory had wrapped one of his arms around the Doctor's shoulders, and he was confused as he realized that they were escorting him right through the console room and into the corridor beyond, as if they had a destination in mind.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked, reasonably gamely, because really, in spite of the weird date vibe, it still hadn't quite occurred to him what his wiley companions were up to.

"Shhh," said Amy, pulling him down the hallway, at the same time that Rory whispered, "Don't worry about it," near his ear, urging him forward from behind.

"Now, Ponds," the Doctor attempted to assert with some measure of his usual authority, though he didn't dig in his heels to stop them yet. "This is my TARDIS. There's nothing you can show me that I haven't already seen."

They both laughed at that, and the Doctor found his curiosity further piqued. What  _were_  they up to, anyway? It was hard to read them through the foggy haze of alcohol, but they seemed to have shifted mood, from the humorous to the expectant.

They led him to a door, and the Doctor knew where they were before it opened, because he generally kept track of where the TARDIS put his companions' various quarters. It was their own door. Their own quarters.

Amy turned before him and took both his hands, pulling him through the door that slid aside for them, a twinkle in her eye. Rory was still at his back. The Doctor glanced about quickly, noting with fuzzy satisfaction that the room was filled with mementos that the Ponds had acquired on their travels.

"What are we doing here?" he queried, finally coming to a halt on the carpet, flanked by his companions, front and back.

Amy smiled. "Showing you something that you haven't already seen," she quipped, and with a quick gesture at the elaborate clasp at her shoulder, the shimmering garment that hugged her body just  _so_  slid down its length, to puddle on the floor at her feet.

She was utterly nude, except for a pair of strappy sandals.

She was breathtaking.

The Doctor froze.

Rory, however, was already at work, sliding the Doctor's jacket off of his shoulders from behind him. The Time Lord was too confounded to resist, and within seconds was shocked to feel rock-steady male hands reaching over his shoulders to untie his bowtie with practiced ease.

"I thought you were both drunk," he stammered weakly, eyes still glued to the vast expanses of Amy's exposed skin.

She stepped forward, out of the puddle of her gown, and began to unbutton his shirtfront with deft fingers. "They were mostly serving us sparkling cider," she told him mischieviously, looking up at him from under lowered lashes as she worked. "We're just a little buzzed. The perfect amount, I'd say. That psychic computer really knows its stuff, doesn't it, Rory?"

The Doctor felt Rory nuzzling the side of his neck from behind. "How about you, Doctor? It didn't get you so drunk that it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of you, did it?"

The Doctor's arms were flailing about uselessly, as they tended to at such moments, and they were both so close to him that he could feel the incredible heat radiating off their human skin. If he didn't do something quickly, he was going to be as bare as Amy in only a few short seconds. She already had his shirt undone nearly halfway, and Rory's nimble fingers were circling the Doctor's hips, searching for the front of his trousers.

The Doctor suddenly wrested away from them both, breathing heavily, hurling himself to the side in order to slide out from between them. "Now, Ponds!" he repeated, but much more adamant this time, spinning to face them and holding up his hands to fend off another approach. "What are you  _doing_?"

Amy pouted, magnificent in her nudity, and the still-clothed Rory looked him up and down. "You're supposed to be very clever," Rory said matter-of-factly. "Can you really not tell?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and ran a hand nervously over his face. "Well, Rory," he replied in a strained voice. "It appears to me that you're trying to seduce me. Both of you!"

The tall, lanky Roman looked amused. "We thought you'd be uncomfortable if it was only one of us," he offered dryly.

Amy moved forward again, slinking into the Doctor's personal space. "C'mon, Doctor, let us make you feel good," she whispered in a convincingly sultry voice, running a hand up the sliver of flesh exposed by his unbuttoned shirtfront, and he shuddered visibly. "We promise we know what we're doing. You don't even really  _want_  to resist us, do you? It's okay to admit it."

His eyes almost fluttered closed at the sensation of her fingertips ghosting across his cool skin, but then with a start he forced them open and glared at her, backing up another step. "Amelia Pond!" he chided sharply. "This isn't why I have companions and you know it. We've been over this!"

Rory came up behind Amy and wrapped both arms around her shoulders, holding her back from another approach on the nervous Doctor. He peered thoughtfully at the Doctor over his wife's shoulder.

"But that's because you don't want to lose them, and don't want to break their hearts, isn't it?" Rory asked with surprising gentleness. "But Doctor, isn't this different? We're not going to pressure you for anything more than this, and you're never going to accidently leave us alone because we already have each other. So what's the problem?"

The Doctor stared at Rory in confusion. He seemed to be having an alarming amount of difficulty refuting Rory's simple statement. Surely it wasn't really that easy, but then Rory slipped around his wife and approached the Doctor in a less aggressive fashion than the redhead had. The Time Lord found himself unexpectedly captivated by the distinct sensation of masculine hands undressing him. Hands that knew how to disassemble male dress because they did it every day.

Of course, Rory was a nurse, so the Doctor supposed that he probably had an unusual amount of practice undressing folks of various genders. He'd also lived through two millennia of men's fashions -

The Doctor shook his head sharply. What the hell was he thinking about? Rory Williams was rapidly undressing him while a stark naked Amy Pond watched the proceedings with frank admiration. The Doctor struggled to get a better handle on the situation, and opened his mouth without much of a plan for what was supposed to come out of it next.

And was perhaps as surprised as both of his companions when he groaned, low, at the feeling of Rory's fingers brushing across his stomach.

Rory grinned, and Amy was moving again, coming in from the side to press against him, warm hands darting in to help with the disrobing project. She had him well untucked and his shirt pushed down off one shoulder before he marshalled the strength to interrupt again.

"Wait!" he suddenly barked, again lunging away from his amorous companions. "Just wait one bloody minute!"

To his relief, they both backed off at the edge of real panic in his voice, though Amy's glorious nudity combined with the healthy flush on Rory's cheeks hardly allowed the restoration of any sort of real normalcy to the tableau.

The Doctor attempted to compose himself, situating his shirt back on his shoulders but without any attempt to rebutton or retuck. He paced the room a bit, shooting them accusatory sideways looks.

"Okay... we're _waiting_ , Doctor," Amy acquiesced ungraciously, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and crossing her long, long legs. She seemed utterly unabashed by her bare breasts and startling lack of undergarments. Rory just crossed his arms patiently, but easy for him to look all nonchalant, being the only humanoid in the room who was still fully clothed.

"So you two… want me? In bed?" He was having a hard time meeting either of their eyes, which as far as he could tell was only amusing them further. He tacked on a final clarification: "Right now, even?"

Amy looked to Rory, who so far seemed to be having greater success in reasoning with the Doctor than Amy's overly-forward physical assaults. Rory shrugged. "Yes, Doctor. We've talked about it a lot. That's what we want."

The Doctor threw Rory a quizzical glance. "You too, Rory?" His voice was strained.

Rory chuckled. "It's not normally my kind of thing, Doctor, but you're not just anyone, are you? You're the  _Doctor_. Yes, of course I want this too."

The Doctor paused to regard him. "You don't even know if I…" Here he trailed off, unsure how to finish that particular sentence, and made a vague sort of hand gesture.

Rory looked unconcerned. "Frankly, we don't even know how this sort of thing works for you at all, do we? It didn't seem like much more of a risk than the rest of it. Besides, I'm secure in my manhood, and I'm a big boy. I can handle rejection."

The Doctor resumed pacing, now turning his attention to Amy. "And you. And you! Amelia Pond. Amy, you should know better than this. It was difficult enough to turn you down once!"

He clearly regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, as a light immediately came into Amy's eyes. "Was it now?" she asked, starting to rise from the edge of the bed.

He whirled again and pointed at her, freezing her where she sat. Well, this was turning into a right mess. And he wasn't at all sure that he was thinking the least bit clearly about the entire situation.

They both waited him out for another long moment of pacing and muttering to himself. They seemed heartened by the fact that he was still present, and frankly already in a state of greater disarray than either of them had managed to date.

And why  _was_  he still present? And not buttoning his shirt back up? And still trying to make sense of what they were saying? What was there to make sense of? He knew the right answer.

He took a deep breath and turned to face them. "All right. Amy, Rory. I - I'm very flattered. That's what people say in moments like this, don't they? I'm very, very flattered..." And then he trailed off, looking lost.

Rory was the one who moved toward him this time, but not in the same predatory fashion that Amy kept stalking him. The Centurion merely drifted closer, from the side, and reached out and took the Doctor's hand in his. The Time Lord looked down at their clasped hands, and found himself cooperating with the gentle tug that started to lead him toward Amy, and the bed.

"And…?" Rory prodded softly, pulling the Doctor down to sit on its edge, between him and Amy now. Amy turned toward them, but managed to refrain from pawing at the poor Doctor for the moment.

"I've already told you, this is a bad idea," the Doctor responded weakly, but he turned Rory's hand over in his and traced his fingers over the lines of Rory's warm, dry palm. Rory's other hand snaked around behind the Doctor, where he clasped one of Amy's. Suddenly he was halfway embraced between them as they flanked him on the bed.

"Bad idea, yeah," Amy agreed, leaning in and letting her sweet breath waft against the hollow of the Doctor's neck. He couldn't help it, he tilted his head back just a degree or two, granting her slightly better access.

"Terrible idea," said Rory, as the Doctor lost the final battle with regards to the disposition of his shirt, which wound up in a heap on the floor not far from Amy's abandoned dress.

They were leaning him back, slowly, as if he wouldn't notice if it happened incrementally. They were also both nuzzling in, stroking his arms and chest and stomach and shoulders, and of course it was Amy's fingers that trailed south of his waistline first.

He gasped as she ran her fingernails lightly over the bulge in his trousers. Rory began sucking on his earlobe, nipping at the Doctor playfully with his teeth.

"It could ruin our friendship," Amy opined, kissing his shoulder and stroking his erection teasingly.

"Yes!" the Doctor agreed quickly, then found himself relaxing again, against his better judgment, under their skillful ministrations. Oh, his Ponds. Evidently they knew their way around a Time Lord. "Or, or… it could hurt your marriage," he choked out abruptly, knowing that it was futile, that they were far past the point of no return.

Rory chuckled against the side of the Doctor's throat. "Yes, it could," he admitted without concern, as fingers began to work at the Doctor's trousers while his wife's manicured nails kept his attention diverted. "Or… it could feel incredibly good," Rory whispered, pushing the Doctor's waistband down toward his hips.

The Doctor groaned again, as Amy's hand deftly slipped beneath the waist of his pants and took him into her loose, teasing grip.

He closed his eyes, then, his strangled breath caught in his throat. There was no fight left in him, and Amy and Rory took their time, stroking him slowly, coaxing him, adoring him. He stopped keeping particular track of which of them were touching him where, just letting himself melt in their surprisingly capable hands. It was an extraordinary experience. For non-telepaths, they both seemed to have a profound gift for knowing where his unruly young body wanted to be touched next.

He never quite noticed the removal of the last of his garments, or Rory stripping down so that he was not the only one clothed. He just pliantly let them both move him where they wanted him, touch him the ways that they wanted to. Whatever it was they'd had in mind seemed to be going swimmingly, and the Doctor was too overwhelmed by the act of giving in to them to have any desire to orchestrate events.

And giving in was really the only reasonable way to put what he was doing. He surrendered, to their expertise and their love and their desire for him, all of it pouring into him wherever they touched - it would have taken much more presence of mind than he had left to prevent the stray passing of their feelings between them. But Amy and Rory were so close to one another, so in tune, that the flickering telepathic field that now enveloped them all wasn't much different than their usual experience of one another. They just used it to turn all of their formidable focus on him, leaving him raw and exposed and drowning in the intensity of his sudden desires. He had no idea how long he'd been adrift in a sea of intoxicating sensation and rising  _want_  when Amy finally climbed on top of him. His eyes flew open to see her pale body above him, a hungry look on her face.

"Amy-" he tried, but she interrupted him.

"Shh," she said, a finger coming to rest gently against his lips. Rory was poised beside them, waiting patiently, as Amy spread her thighs and straddled the Doctor. She lowered her hot, slick centre until their bodies bumped together in the most intimate way possible, and the Doctor gasped loudly.

He hadn't exactly  _forgotten_  what it felt like. But, well, it'd been a very, very long time.

She reached down and grasped him again, situated him where she wanted him. It was clear what she was about. He knew he should be stopping her. Instead he tilted his head further back in stunned pleasure.

She engulfed him easily, sliding down his length slowly, letting him fill her. She did all the work while he helplessly lay beneath her, eyes rolling back in his head. God, she was tight. And so very, very hot. He'd forgotten just how much hotter human women were.

Amy Pond. He was inside of Amy Pond. And she was moving above him, setting up a slow, leisurely rhythm, which he found his hips rising to meet.

There was further movement and the Doctor abruptly remembered the presence of the husband of the woman he was inside of. His eyes opened and flew to Rory, who was watching them with an open expression of lust on his face.

He noticed the Doctor and he flushed, then with a wicked grin he rose to his knees and situated himself behind Amy.

The Doctor wasn't sure what Rory was up to, but the sight of Rory's large, capable hands sliding up from under Amy's ribs, cupping her small, high breasts, caused him to jerk upward into Amy's heat with increasing need. Then Rory shoved her forward and she suddenly came toward the Doctor, changing the angle at which he was buried inside of her at the same time that their gazes finally locked.

…  _I need both of them inside me, right now… I need both of my boys …_

He heard her stray thought at the same time that he felt a strange sensation sliding along the length of his erection where it was buried inside of his wayward companion, from the base upward. And he realized -

He cursed, loudly, in Gallifreyan, his eyes rolling back in his head. Rory had entered Amy, from behind, so that she was so filled by the two of them that her body was clamping down on them both with a startling amount of pressure. He suddenly felt like he was inside of a scalding, slick, silk-lined vise, and the friction felt so devastatingly pleasurable that he thought that he might die from it.

She dropped forward all the way onto her elbows, her face merely inches from his now, and buried her shaking fingers in his thick mop of hair.

"Look at me, Doctor," she whispered urgently. Rory was fucking Amy harder now, his strong arms braced against her shoulders, and had taken over setting a new rhythm for all three of them.

When the Doctor obeyed Amy's direction, he was nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of her gaze.

…  _have never wanted something this badly… don't want this to ever end …_

Her lips were slick with saliva, her eyes blazing with passion, her brilliant hair mussed all around her pale shoulders, her torso now glistening with a light sheen of fresh sweat. Her lips were parted slightly, and he was stunned by his sudden, intense response.

"I want to kiss you, Amelia Pond," he heard himself murmur hoarsely. "Is that allowed?"

Those wicked lips curved and her eyes sparkled. She was clenching around him rhythmically as Rory's powerful thrusts drove her friction against the Doctor as well. "Oh, Doctor," she nearly purred with satisfaction. "Don't you understand yet? You're allowed to do absolutely  _anything you want_  to me tonight."

He reached up and jerked her forward to him, letting her mouth crash into his, which was already opening to hers. Their tongues found each other instantly, and he was lost in the astonishing feeling of being fully connected to her twice.

Amy was an amazing kisser, and her stray dirty thoughts kept flitting through his head as he applied himself to the problem of her mouth at great length. The Doctor could hear Rory's low grunts, was intoxicated with the feeling of Amy's small, slender frame pinned between their two long, muscled bodies.

And he knew that this could not last much longer.

 _It's about to happen, Ponds,_  he thought at them, and though he felt them startle at his deliberate communication to their minds, the response from both of them was then a strong surge of arousal at his warning, and they seemed to focus the movement of their bodies with new determination.

He knew they weren't prepared for what was coming, but there wasn't much he could do about that at this late stage in the game. Amy's hands were still buried in his hair, tugging now, and Rory was braced on one arm so that his other hand could reach past Amy and clutch at the Doctor's hipbone.

His mouth was full of her supple tongue and he was buried deep between her thighs, but in the end it was a stray thought of Rory's bleeding through that pushed the Doctor over the edge…

…  _it's not possible… somehow she's even more beautiful when she's fucking him …_

The Doctor suddenly surged upward, wrapping one of his arms around Amy's waist and grasping out toward Rory with the other hand, finding the Centurion's sculpted flank under his fingers. He groaned loudly into Amy's mouth as his climax overtook him, and he felt the incredible surge of psychic and temporal energy start at the base of his brain at the same instant that his ejaculation started to well up at the base of his sex.

His climax disintegrated the frayed mental boundaries between the three lovers in an instant, and both Rory and Amy were yanked into their own shatteringly powerful orgasms as their brains and nervous systems were flooded with the intensity of the Doctor's. Truly, it was not so much like they came at the same time as it was like they shared one orgasm, and their human brains began to short out with their inability to process the excessive sensory information from the Time Lord coming unhinged beneath them.

He had no idea how long they lasted before they both collapsed onto him in semi-consciousness, as all he could do was wrap his shaking arms around both his Ponds and roll them all onto their sides so that both Amy and Rory were resting on the bed. It left their legs in quite a tangle, but the Doctor was preoccupied shuddering his way through the final stages of his orgasm, filling Amy's body with Gallifreyan seed. He was nearly destroyed by the ecstasy of feeling all of their minds and bodies merged and climaxing together, his sad, beautiful Amelia Pond and her stalwart Centurion, her passion and adoration and his devotion and steadiness and really he couldn't even tell what belonged to whom anymore and anyway who could possibly care.

Did hours pass? Who knew how long it was before any of the three of them so much as shifted a first muscle. Their stunned semi-consciousness slowly evolved into a strange, surreal period of dozing, and then at some arbitrary moment Amy twitched between them and both her boys felt it and some sort of dawning sense returned to the room.

Amy spoke first. "Doctor…" she breathed, bringing her hands up to his chest and resting her palms over both of his hearts.

"Doctor," Rory echoed in a weak voice, nuzzling forward into the crook of her upper shoulder to peer past her. The Doctor opened his eyes to see his Ponds regarding him, both with identical looks of stunned wonder on their lovely faces. His hearts swelled beneath Amy's touch at the same time that he noticed a vague sense of panic about what had just happened.

"Oh, Ponds," the Doctor murmured, shaking his head at them all. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Amy managed a satisfied smile even in her post-coital haze, and Rory slipped a hand around her body to cup one of her small, high breasts. "Yes, we do," said Rory smugly. " _We_ seduced the Doctor."

The Doctor made a wry noise, running his hand across Amy's thigh to her husband's.

"So you have," he admitted. "And here we are. So tell me, then, since you two appear to have had this all mapped out, what is it that you imagine is supposed to happen next?"

Amy raised one of her lovely eyebrows at him. "More sex, please?" she asked plaintively, and the Doctor could not help a chuckle even as Rory groaned for mercy.

"I see," he said, sounding vaguely like a disapproving professor. "And then after that?"

"I dunno," Amy protested, slipping her arms lower to wrap about the Doctor's waist and shifting slowly to run her leg along the length of his. "I think Rory and I are going to have to sleep when we're done with you, then we should get a decent Scottish breakfast somewhere and decide on the next adventure. C'mon, Doctor, you know the drill. Now we just get to do  _this_  when we feel like it, that's all."

The Doctor didn't say anything, just tenderly tucked a strand of Amy's hair behind her ear, then in turn brushed his thumb along Rory's jawline. He ached with the depth of his adoration for these two, his Ponds, now, apparently, in some fashion, also his lovers.

"Fair enough," he conceded after a long silence, then heard his voice shift, perhaps deepen ever-so-slightly. "So tell me, Amy, are you ready to live up to the promise you made me earlier?"

She looked a bit confused, clearly trying to recall what he was referring to. Rory, on the other hand, got it instantly, his eyes darkening with lust as he shifted his body against the length of Amy's beautiful back.

The Doctor leaned forward, letting his breath ghost against Amy's mouth. "You said that I am allowed to do, and I quote, 'absolutely anything' that I want to you tonight."

Amy flushed instantly and Rory groaned under his breath. The Doctor turned his attention to the Roman. "And you, Centurion?" he asked. "Does that go for you as well? Am I allowed to do  _anything I want_  to  _your_  body, too, now that I've finally given in to you both?"

Rory was an open book, lust and apprehension written across his face. Amy turned to look at him, and Rory opened his mouth to answer, but the Doctor placed his two forefingers across both of the Ponds' lips, silencing the two humans.

The Doctor raised both his brows and smiled wickedly at them both. "No need to answer, Ponds. After all, I can literally  _read your dirty little minds_."

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot post this fic without an acknowledgment of Maribor, who opened my eyes to the magic of this OT3. This is hilariously ironic, given that in real life I live in a long-term triad. No, seriously. Yet I have never written any threesome smut; how weird is that? I actually recognized a lot of my own real-life triad in the tender and goofy and kinky sides of her 11/Amy/Rory fic Come And Knock On Our Door, and that in turn inspired me to think about my version of that OT3. And here it is!


End file.
